The present disclosure generally relates to devices and methods for loading an automated analysis system and, in particular, to devices and methods for loading consumables into an automated analysis system.
In some automated analysis systems, material (e.g., consumables such as tips, vessels or other consumables) have to be loaded into the system to be used in an automated analysis process. For instance, some loading devices of automated analysis systems are equipped with a drawer for loading consumables into the automated analysis system. In these systems, an operator can store consumables in a rack and put the rack into the loading drawer. Subsequently, the operator closes the drawer and thereby moves the rack in the drawer into a working area of the automated analysis system. Then, the automated analysis system can manipulate the material loaded into the rack. For example, a robotic manipulator can grip the material loaded into the automated analysis system (e.g., grip pipette tips stored in the rack) for further processing.
Such robotic, or otherwise automated systems, can require a fairly precise placement of the material loaded into the system. In some cases, a manipulator of an automated analysis system can be taught to grip a particular piece of material in the loading drawer in a particular position. In some examples, the manipulator only tolerates fairly small deviations from a taught position (e.g., less than 100 μm). If this tolerated deviation is exceeded, the manipulator might cease to work properly and reliably. This can require re-teaching of the robotic manipulator and/or result in malfunctions of the automated analysis systems.
Therefore, there is a need for a manipulator of an automated analysis system (e.g., a robotic manipulator) that can encounter the material in precisely a taught position and can maintain a fairly high positioning precision after repeated actuations of the manipulator.